The present disclosure relates to a magnetic device, and particularly, to a magnetic device in which a bobbin is elastically deformable in length to relieve an assembly tolerance.
Typical magnetic devices such as inductors or transformers include cores and coils, in which inductance vary with number of rotation of the coil.
In general, at least two cores are provided in the magnetic device. Such typical magnetic devices use a bobbin to insulate the coil and the core from each other and to secure the number of rotations smoothly.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a typical magnetic device.
The typical magnetic device illustrated in FIG. 1 includes a core 10 and a bobbin 20. The magnetic device has a structure in which a coil 30 is wound around the outside of the bobbin 20, and the core 10 is coupled to both sides of the bobbin 20.
Here, the core 10 is provided with a first core 11 and a second core 12, and the two cores 11 and 12 are coupled to each other using an adhesive or an adhesion tape. There have been methods in which the adhesive is supplied to portions where the two cores 11 and 12 are in contact with each other, or in which the adhesion tape is used to surround the outside of ends of the two cores 11 and 12 that are in contact with each other. However, if a gap between the ends of the two cores is formed in the adhesion process, deviation occurs in the inductance, and thus it is difficult to manufacture products having precise specifications.
In recent years, as electronic devices and components have been developed to have high-performance and shrunk in size, structures capable of removing such a gap and improving assembly accuracy are being required.